Currently there is no accurate, adequate, practical or economical way to identify a breast implant that is already inside the body of a patient. This void has developed into a serious complication for the fulfillment of recalls and controls, when the patients do not have the identification information for their implants, or when medical records are not available. More specifically, and relating to defective breast implants which have been already found in the market, many women around the world face the problem of having no information regarding the breast implants inside them, and no way of finding out if they need to be explanted or not, without undergoing an actual explantation procedure. Thus, there is a need in the art for breast implants that, when implanted, can be easily and accurately identified from outside the body.